1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a decorative element, more specifically to a planting system having an article with the decorative element disposed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Planting systems of the type disclosed herein typically include an article, such as a greeting card, the greeting card having folding lines for overlapping pages and a decorative element attached thereon. An example of such a planting system is disclosed in United States Patent Publication 2002/0040670 to Hornak. The planting system includes a greeting card formed from a card stock with indicia disposed thereon. A decorative element is disposed on the greeting card and formed from mixing together a pulp, a quantity of water, and at least one seed. The decorative element is poured in a mold and dried. A first side and a second side of the decorative element include protrusions because the seeds bulge through the pulp. The protrusions make the design of the decorative element difficult to see. An adhesive attaches the decorative element to the greeting card. The adhesive bond is weak for easily detaching the decorative element from the greeting card. The decorative element is placed into soil to allow the seeds to germinate, while the greeting card is retained as a keepsake that may eventually be discarded into the trash.
Although the prior art has developed an improved planting system, there remains an opportunity to develop a planting system that avoids the potential drawbacks of the protrusions in decorative element and disposing of the greeting card.